The present invention relates to improvements in a control system for an electric motor-powered linkage, including a follow-up linkage, for moving a tractor-mounted implement to preselected positions relative to a support therefor.
The operation of tractor-mounted implements such as mowers, scraper blades, rotary tillers and the like often requires the implement to be frequently moved between transport and working positions. In order to insure that the work performed by the implement will be consistent over any given area, it is necessary for the implement to be moved to the same working position.
While the prior art includes many control systems for controlling a powered linkage for moving a remote element to a preselected position, many of these control systems are not designed to permit an infinite selection of positions within a range of movement of the element and others of the control systems are relatively complex and/or cumbersome.